


Five times Quinn didn’t kiss Zalith, and the one time Quinn did

by atrilial



Series: Outlander Zalith Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrilial/pseuds/atrilial
Summary: Title pretty much says it all.





	

The first time the thought of kissing her crosses his mind, he is still stationed on Balmorra, and they are working. In truth, it was she that put the thought into his head, claiming the desire to kiss him after he ensures the Jedi does not undermine their mission. For the briefest moment, he can see it in his mind, pulling her to him, pressing his mouth to hers. She radiates power, epitomizes the strength of the Empire. It is little wonder he has been drawn to her since she walked into his work center. But he pushes the idea aside with little difficulty. Her mission here is nearly at an end. He will likely never see her again. Even if that were not the case, he has no desire to become a Sith’s plaything. He has more dignity - and better self-preservation - than that. And so he brushes off her comment, and they return their attention to the task at hand.

The second time is but hours after the first. Really, that should have been the first sign of trouble. He kneels before her, awaiting her decision. With a pleased smile, she agrees to let him join her crew. Gratitude crashes through him like a wave. It is overwhelming: no outlet sufficient, no act enough to convey what this means. Unbidden, his mind supplies the image of pouring this surge of emotion into heated kisses against her mouth. Intrusive and powerful, the thought forces him to look away, lest he betray himself. As it is, the Twi’lek looks at him curiously. Mercifully, his new lord is distracted, reviewing maintenance done to her ship with a nearby dock worker. The thought passes, and he is himself again. He follows his lord up the ramp and into his new life.

Living and working beside her provides numerous opportunities for distracting thoughts. He tries to shove them away, ignore them, work around them as best he can. On the whole, she is respectful and considerate. She seeks his opinions, values his insight. But her occasional flirtations throw him more than he would like to admit. The third desire to kiss her that stands out amidst this confusing swirl of desire and duty comes about a year into his travels with her, when he attempts to seek clarity. Surely, if he is upfront about his struggles, she will admit her flirtations are nothing more than banter, fleeting thoughts, and he can focus back on the mission. Ever surprising him, she insists quite the opposite. Her interest is genuine. He thinks in that moment, if she asked him to kiss her, he would. He is not sure whether he is relieved or disappointed when she says she will not pressure him. She puts the choice in his hands and leaves. He returns to work.

Despite renewed efforts to focus on the task at hand, images of her in his arms, lips pressed against hers, are becoming a near constant companion in the months that follow. On Hoth, he almost follows through. They are trapped, isolated in a snowstorm. Despite the miserable conditions outside, she is relaxed, playful, flirtatious. They share a meal, and she leans across the table. It’s a casual move, disguised as an effort to sit more comfortably, and the table is small, forcing close proximity. But he can see the question in her eyes. Will he close the scant few inches between them? They are so close, he can feel her warm breath against his chilled face. He suppresses the shudder that runs through him, breaking free of her gaze and focusing on the wall instead. The moment has passed, and they turn to tidying up after their meal. By now it is almost easy to push down the stab of regret.

These intrusive thoughts are relentless. Every time she is in the vicinity, he is distracted from his duties. This situation is untenable. Something has to change. And so, he requests reassignment. It is only when he realizes she will allow the transfer if he wishes it, that he is suddenly, painfully aware that is the last thing in the galaxy he wants. This fifth time he intends to kiss her, truly he does, but she beats him to it, and he is too delighted to care.

The next morning, there is a strange tension between them. It is pleasant, anticipatory, but as they shoot each other surreptitious looks and dance through their morning routines, he wonders what comes next. How do they continue from here? Vette casts several looks between them before huffing in aggravation and disappearing. That strange tension carries on throughout the day. At first he thinks he is alone feeling it, until he realizes her eyes follow him, sparkling with amusement, as if waiting for something. Later, she hands him a datapad, and when he looks up to take it, he realizes she is standing much closer than necessary. His breath catches, heart racing. Her eyes search his for a moment, smile teasing, then she turns to walk away. Before his mind can catch up, he reaches out and grips her hand in his, pulling her back to him. Her arms wrap easily around his waist as he cups her face in his hands and presses his mouth gently against hers. The soft, pleased sound she makes coaxes him to draw the kiss out, savoring her lips on his. When he finally pulls away, they are both a little breathless, air coming out in puffs on each others cheeks. After a moment, she chuckles. “Why do you laugh?” he asks. “I was taking bets with myself on how long it would take you to kiss me,” she replies cheekily. He silences her quite thoroughly by ensuring her teasing mouth is occupied for sometime thereafter.


End file.
